What Life Must Bring
by slam a revolving door
Summary: Lizzy and Darcy have been married for about a year. When Lizzy comes down with a potentially fatal illness, the very foundations on which they have based their lives will be shaken. How will Darcy cope with a nonexistant wife? [Epilogue?]
1. Trials and Tribulations

Disclaimer: Do not own Pride and Prejudice.

A/N: Nice little short prologue - ish thingfor a long story ahead. Please review! This is probably one of the hardest thing I ever will write.

Chapter 1: Trials and Tribulations

The Darcys had always been a generous family, though perhaps rather detached. With the marriage of the master of Pemberly, Fitzwilliam Darcy, to a woman of little consequence, the neighbours started to see a new side to this aloof family.

The bride of Mr Darcy was a woman named Elizabeth, nee Bennet. Her influence on both Mr. Darcy and his sister was great. Though her station in life was impressive, she associated with those less fortunate, and made many a friend in the village. In short, the villagers loved her.

We return to our hero and heroine at a time of great distress. Darcy and Elizabeth have been enjoying relative marital bliss for the past year. This year and the ones yet to follow shall bring trials and sorrow on this couple.

"Mr. Darcy." The doctor announced his return with a sombre step and countenance. Darcy leapt to his feet, in an unusual show of emotion. His sister was less forward; she stood gracefully, though no less a look of concern on her face than his.

"How is she?" Darcy burst out abruptly. The doctor, unfazed by his lack of etiquette, stood silently.

"I must offer my due congratulations on the successful birth of a daughter…"

"Fitzwilliam! They're all right!" Darcy held up a hand to stem his sister's flow of congratulations.

"Continue." He had seen what Georgiana had not: the doctor's hesitant, reluctant expression.

"Your wife…"

"Lizzy!"

"Your wife… however… is ill."

Georgiana stepped back and fell into the nearest seat. Darcy, however, stood stock-still for a moment, then paled and said nothing.

The doctor pressed on.

"Do you wish to see her?"

Darcy nodded. Georgiana made to accompany him, but he held up a firm hand. His sister dropped back into her chair, distressed.

"Lizzy!" Darcy rushed to her side. "My loveliest Elizabeth." He knelt over her bed and kissed her.

"You shouldn't Darcy… you'll get ill." She attempted to protest. Her soft voice almost broke his heart.

"I would die a thousand deaths to prevent you from facing this one." Lizzy laughed softly.

"You are more emotional than I have ever seen you…in our entire year of marriage…"

"Am I indeed?" It hurt to smile, but he did so, just to see the laughter in her eyes.

"You take great delight in teasing me, Darcy." Lizzy said playfully. "However, I must acknowledge, you have a point."

Darcy looked at Lizzy for an intense moment.

"My husband…" She whispered, all traces of her flippant mood vanishing.

"Lizzy…" He gathered her in his arms and clung to her like he would never let her go. He could feel her tears slipping out onto his shirt, and his fell on to the top of her head.

She drew away.

"What life must bring, it will." Lizzy said, with a soft smile on her pale face.


	2. Good, better, worse

Disclaimer: I do not own P&P. For obvious reasons.

A/N:

Romance-luver222: Thanks! Sorry the updates are rather slow. I'll get faster as the term starts finishing. :D

ionalama: Depression is GOOD. Really. :D Thanks. Here's the next chapter. Like the name, btw.

tiga101: Hey Pali, when are you going to get an account on here? Thanks. I don't know how to take that. :D Meh… I guess writing reveals things in you that people don't normally see. Or maybe it's just you. :D Okay, okay… I'll lose the Shakespeare.

Me: Thanks! Update is officially HERE. :D

Bag of amino acids: I hope you don't mind that my word auto-corrected your name so that the first letter is capitalised. I'm too LAZY to change it. Dilute? What dost thou mean? Explain please! Yeah… as I said earlier… I like depression. But you probably figured that anyway? Thanks!

Kyra3: Sorry for the slow updates. Exams! Tests! Heads held in basins full of water! Ok, getting slightly carried away. :D I like both angst and fluff… but I can't write fluff. :D Thanks for reviewing!

FutureFamousMovieDirector: Where do you guys get the cool names FROM! Lol. I love yours too. :D Thanks! I would go through the whole apologizing for not updating quicker… but I think you'd have gotten my gist by now, no:D Thanks!

Drugged-on-chocolate: Another autocorrect name. :D would you REALLY be surprised even if I hadn't told you:D Thanks for being the first reviewer for this story. Appreciate it heaps. :D

Chapter 2: Good, better, worse.

For a while, it appeared that life was getting better. Lizzy seemed to make a miraculous recovery; her strength was returning to her everyday, until finally, she was able to leave her room.

Their daughter, who they had named Annabelle Elizabeth Darcy, was nothing like what Darcy had expected.

When Georgiana was a baby, Darcy had been at school, and had only seen her when she was toddling around. He had no experience with children, and was apprehensive, though excited about his daughter.

Lizzy, on the other hand, had three younger siblings. She knew exactly what to do with little Annabelle. In this way, each day was new and different for Darcy and Georgiana. Darcy loved and respected Lizzy more than ever for her newfound talent.

A year passed in this manner. Lizzy's illness was forgotten.

It was at the start of the new year, two lots of unexpected news decided to wreak havoc on the happy couple.

They discovered that Lizzy was expecting again, and that her illness had returned.

Darcy was delighted at the thought of another child… but when he heard that Lizzy might not survive this time, he sought out every doctor in the country in a desperate bid to save his wife.

Meanwhile, Lizzy grew weaker and weaker.

"Lizzy." Darcy's voice was insistent, cutting through her haze of inertia. "Lizzy…" There was no reply, but her eyelids flickered, and her hand squeezed his. "I've found a doctor who may be able to save you."

Her eyelids fluttered, desperately trying to open.

"Darcy…" Her voice was very soft.

"You will be transported to Venice for treatment, and when you are better you may return to England."

"Venice?" Her voice grew stronger. "You?" Darcy bowed his head.

"No, Lizzy. I cannot go. I must stay here to look after the estate."

"I will miss you."

"And I you." Darcy squeezed her hand. "Just promise me, Lizzy. Promise me, the moment, you are better, you will return home to me and Annabelle."

_Annabelle. _In his haste he had forgotten that Lizzy was expecting.

"I'm sure you will be allowed to look after our child. Just promise, Lizzy."

"Promise…" She whispered. Darcy leant in and held her tight.

"I will miss you, Lizzy."

Darcy watched as the boat left the dock. Inside his dying wife was lying… on the way to recovery… he hoped. For a moment, he felt like he had made the worst mistake of his life. What if she died in Venice, with no family around her? _Family… _Her family had accepted her journey quite well, if not in the traditional manner.

Mrs. Bennet had been ecstatic.

"My dear Lizzy is going to Venice? How exciting! Did you hear that, Mr. Bennet? You must take us all to Venice!"

"I see no occasion for that. Lizzy may go, and perhaps Darcy shall accompany her. I highly doubt that Lizzy would like a gaggle of mad women to surround her when she is ill."

"Mr. Bennet!"

"Darcy, are you going with Lizzy?"

"I'm afraid not, sir. Pemberley cannot be left unattended."

Darcy recalled the pang of guilt that he had felt as he had watched Mr. Bennet's countenance change.

"I… I suppose… you may look after your wife the way you please." Mr. Bennet replied with a slightly cold manner.

Darcy acknowledged Mr. Bennet's concern as just. He was deserting Elizabeth. But he couldn't leave Pemberley. It had been in his family for centuries. How could he leave it to derelict and despair?

He turned away from the docks.

I love you, Lizzy.


	3. The Years Grow Long

Disclaimer: Jane Austen works do NOT belong to me. I am not (unfortunately) making tons of money from this.

A/N:

Thank you to all my wonderful and inspiring reviewers. I'm sorry this took me so long – violin exam this Sunday… :S :S :S

Kyra3: Misery… wOOt!

Emma: But this is to go overseas. And he's got a (very) young daughter who wouldn't be able to go to Venice on account of the fact that she could get sick and die. But it's a good point… and if I were writing a cheerfuller (my word) story, I would let Darcy go with her. But for the purposes of the story… :D

FutureFamousMovieDirector: Mwahahahaha… SUSPENSE IS GOOD…. :D:D along with depression… hey, have I said that before? Lol. Thanks! I'll try to update faster.

The Proud And Prejudiced One: tear comes magically to eye Hehe… I'm on a high. But that doesn't mean that this chapter will be HAPPY. Mwahaha… Thank you:D

Tigger101: Yes! wOOt! Hm… I can't be bothered opening his picture, and besides, you've gotten over him… haven't you? I like Darcy! Will is too modern. :P Cool! Thanks!

bobmcbobbob1: Gack… such a cool word:D lol. Okay… I'll do my best. :P Thank you!

ionalama: hehe… I'm evil, aren't I… I'll feature Annabelle more in this chapter. Or at least try. :P I disagree! Depression is FANTASTIC! Lol.

forgotten-kiss: I'm not exactly sure… but it'll come to me… eventually. Lol… not many people are… :P Mwahahaha… Venice is OVERSEAS! (I protest) it's a lot further than Hertfordshire is:P Hehe…

Nautica7mk: Thank you! Sorry it took so long to update!

Percyismine: I know… he gets even lonelier and sadder in this chapter! Yay! Makes non-committal grunt. :P SUSPENSE:D:D I know… I like reading fluff too… but I've never tried to write fluff properly before… should probably expand my horizons… cliché, I know… :P

cancat91: Mwahahaha… he doesn't get the chance anymore! (whoops, spoiler) You didn't just hear that… you didn't just hear that… did you just hear that? No, you didn't. :D Anyway, as above, non-committal grunt. :D:D:D

Chapter 3: The Years Grow Long

Annabelle ran across the lawn, her aunt walking sedately behind her. From the window in the study, Darcy watched her progress silently. Restlessly, he turned back to his papers.

Five years. Five long years.

He reread the letter one more time.

"Mr. Darcy – 

_We are sorry to inform you that Mrs. Darcy is no better. However, we wish to congratulate you on the birth of your son…"_

He had received it four years ago. Now, he didn't even know where Lizzy was. He knew she was in Venice, but beyond that, she had disappeared.

"Mr. Darcy – 

_We are pleased to inform you that Mrs. Darcy has made a shaky recovery and may return to England soon."_

Darcy had been elated at the news. He spoke more, and talked to Annabelle about her mother. He hadn't shown her the paintings of Elizabeth though. They were a secret that he had to keep a while longer. Then the next letter arrived.

"_Mr. Darcy –_

_Your wife has disappeared. She was feeling better, and wished to take a walk. The nurse that accompanied her was distracted, and the next moment, Mrs. Darcy had disappeared. We are doing all we can to find her. We offer our sincerest apologies…."_

It was that last letter that had reduced Darcy to the shell of the man he was now. These five years had been a strain to him, and though he looked as he did five years ago, a permanently worried look had appeared in his eyes, and Annabelle found him a strict and restrictive father.

Darcy put the letters away, and locked the drawer. He didn't need to relive this again. Once had been enough.

--------------------------

Annabelle was a fine sturdy child. She had chocolate eyes and light brown hair. She was exactly what Lizzy, during her early months of pregnancy, had wished her to be.

"Aunt Georgiana!" She called back to her quiet aunt. "Is Father home yet?" Her aunt replied, but her answer was lost in the wind. Annabelle ran back to her, and repeated her question.

"He's been home all afternoon, Annabelle." Georgiana gently tousled the girl's hair. Annabelle stopped, a small frown forming on her face.

"What's the matter?" Georgiana asked. Annabelle took her time to answer.

"I don't like Father." Georgiana looked taken-aback, and Annabelle hastened to correct her implications.

"I love Father, of course I do! But he doesn't play with me. Cousin Susan's father, Uncle Charles, plays with them all the time. All my father does is sit in his study." She folded her arms and pouted, the very picture of petulance. Georgiana fought back a smile. Sitting down on a nearby bench, she reached out and drew the child to her.

"Your father is a very busy man."

"I know! Susan says he's very rich, so he's very important. But I don't see how that matters." This time Georgiana did laugh.

"Your father loves you very much. He's just busy. And I wouldn't listen to what Susan tells you, if I were you."

"But she's older than me. And you tell me to respect my elders." Another peal of Georgiana's soft laughter rang through the air.

"Yes… but… you don't have to believe what Susan tells you…" She broke off. "Dear, let's go back to the house. Your father may wish to see you."

"Father never looks happy to see me." Annabelle grumbled, but she let Georgiana take her firmly by the hand and lead her off.

--------------------------

"Annabelle. Georgiana.' Darcy acknowledged the two as they entered the sitting room.

"Fitzwilliam." Georgiana smiled weakly. Annabelle broke free of her aunt's clutches, and rushed across the room to her father.

"Father!" She squealed, flinging her arms around him. Darcy looked unsure whether to hug her back, or push her away. He compromised by picking up a book from the table. Annabelle sat next to him.

"What are you reading, Father?" She asked curiously.

"A book."

"Why is it upside-down?" Darcy looked at the page. So it was.

"I like reading books upside-down." He replied stiffly. To his surprise, Annabelle laughed, and leaned against him. The little girl snuggled up closer.

"I like you, Father. You may not be fun, but you are funny."

Darcy placed his arm around her. As he did so it dawned upon him that he still had a part of Lizzy in this child.

This miracle child.

--------------------------

Yes… no? Good… bad? Please let me know! Review!


	4. Life Goes On

Disclaimer: Own not; sue not. 

**A/N: Thank you to all my reviewers. I think I replied to all of the signed reviews, but if I left you out, you can yell at me. Thank you to my anonymous reviewers too. I would reply to you, but I'm not allowed in here. Maybe I'll reply on my profile page? I don't know… I'll get around the rule SOMEHOW. Lol.**

**Pavlova to all those who reviewed me. Lol. **

**Chapter 4: Life goes on.**

Annabelle sat in front of her mirror. Her long, dark, curly cascaded down her back as the maid combed it.

"Must you dress me, Maria?" She asked.

"The master orders it, miss."

"But I can do it just as well myself." She twisted around to look at Maria.

"It is his orders, miss."

"I suppose." Annabelle turned back around. "Why do I have to dress up anyway? It's just Cousin Susan, Uncle Charles, Aunt Jane and their new baby."

"Your father respects Mr. Bingley and his wife very much."

"You mean, they're great friends. But their visits never make father very happy. Why is that?"

Maria coughed delicately.

"Begging your pardon, miss, but I don't think it is my place to speak of such matters."

"But you wish to."

"It is not my place, miss."

"Aunt Georgiana never tells me anything. And Father tells me much less. So I must fall back to you to inform me of matters within my family."

Maria finished arranging Annabelle's hair. Annabelle twisted her chair around to face Maria, a guileless plea on her face. Maria laughed.

"Yes ma'am."

"Sit." Annabelle offered a seat to the maid delightedly. She bounced in her seat, waiting for her maid to start.

"How much do you know of your mother, miss?" Annabelle shook her head.

"Precious little. I do know that father has a painting of her in his study. I saw him talking to it once. But I haven't had the chance to study it. He became aware of my presence and flamed bright red. Then he shooed me away." Annabelle announced, a mischievous look of glee on her face. Maria laughed.

"Your father misses her. Mr. and Mrs. Bingley serve as a reminder to all he has lost."

"He has me!" Annabelle protested.

"Unfortunately." A gentle female voice replied. Maria sprang up.

"Begging your pardon, Miss. Georgiana! I meant no harm! I –"

"It was my fault." Annabelle interrupted in a bored tone. "I asked her to." Georgiana gave Annabelle a stern glance.

"You may go Maria." The maid curtseyed, and shot a profusely grateful, yet accusing glance at Annabelle who surreptitiously stuck her tongue out at the maid as she left.

"You look lovely, Annabelle," remarked Georgiana calmly, as though nothing had happened. Annabelle looked up at her aunt.

"Aren't you mad at me? Aren't you going to impale me on a stake and let the vultures devour me? Are you going to make me walk through a furnace? Or better yet, are you going to drip water on my head until I go completely insane?" The girl's eyes were alight with eager anticipation as she surveyed her aunt.

"Peace! I am not going to do any such thing." Annabelle's face fell. "However, a girl of twelve should learn not to partake in idle gossip."

"Yes, Aunt," chanted Annabelle with an exaggerated dutiful air. Georgiana's face relaxed into a smile.

"Poor child…" And for a reason unbeknownst to Annabelle, her normal restrained aunt reached out and enveloped the girl in a warm embrace.

"Ah. Annabelle. Come greet your aunt and uncle." Darcy greeted his daughter. "Georgiana." He acknowledged his sister.

"Good _afternoon_ Mr. and Mrs. Bingley. _Lovely_ weather, is it not? _So_ nice to see you again." Annabelle said primly. The adults were silent. Only Georgiana, who caught the exaggerated imitation of the child's grandmother, smiled to herself. "How _are _you? _Congratulations_ on the successful birth of your new daughter. _Pretty _little girl, isn't she?You must be _so _proud!" Jane had caught on, and the two older women exchanged amused glances. The men looked baffled. Annabelle decided to drop the pretence and rushed to her aunt, smiling and hugging her.

"Can I see the baby?" She asked excitedly. "What's her name?" Georgiana and Jane laughed openly, while Darcy and Charles smiled confusedly.

"Christine. After Charles' mother."

Darcy sank back into the sofa as the Bingleys' were shown out. Georgiana smiled sympathetically at him. Annabelle stood, unnoticed at the edge of the room.

"I should commence life again." Darcy acknowledged. "She's never coming back."

"Don't say that, brother." Georgiana said reproachfully.

"I wish to know what happened to my wife and son. Is that too much to ask?" Darcy raged, storming out.

"And I wish you to remember that you have a daughter." Georgiana whispered. For a while, Darcy had tried to bond with Annabelle, playing the part of a father almost perfectly. Then he began to fall apart, retreating back to the study. He still talked to Annabelle, and she loved him dearly, but he didn't spend time with her anymore. Georgiana supposed that the fact that this year was the tenth anniversary of Lizzy's disappearance didn't help either.

"Is father all right?" A quiet voice from the corner floated out towards Georgiana, who jumped.

"Yes, of course." She answered, a little too quickly.

"I don't think he is," replied Annabelle shrewdly. "Do you think it would be better if I hadn't been born?" Georgiana started violently, turning to face the girl.

"What makes you say that?"

"Well… I heard…"

"From the servants."

"Yes, from them… that mother's illness started when I was born. So maybe if I hadn't been born, mother wouldn't have gotten sick, and she'd still be with father. And father wouldn't be so unhappy. He doesn't like me very much, you see."

"Never think that again." Georgiana admonished, ruffling the girl's hair. "Your father loves you very much, I'm sure."

"I don't think so."

"He does." Georgiana cast desperately around for another subject. "I must congratulate you on the excellent imitation of your grandmother." Annabelle brightened visibly.

"Did you like it? I enjoyed myself immensely!"

"It was disrespectful, but amusing."

Unnoticed by the two facing away from the door, Fitzwilliam Darcy stood in the doorway, listening to their little exchange.

**A/N: Christmas Pudding for anyone who reviews!**


	5. Old Introductions

Disclaimer: I do not own JANE AUSTEN'S WORKS. AT ALL. SO DO NOT SUE ME PLEASE. I AM STILL TRYING TO SAVE UP TO GET A MANUSCRIPT APPRAISAL. I NEED THE MONEY.

**Chapter 5**

A girl sat on the sofa, reading a book; her dark eyes alight with anticipation. Every few moments, she would glance up and look around eagerly. A man entered the room from a door behind her.

"Annabelle."

"Father!" The girl sprang up and rushed around the sofa to give her father a hug.

"How are you, Annabelle?" Darcy asked, hugging his daughter back.

"So much better for your return." She quipped, smiling happily. "I missed you, Father."

"And I you, child."

"How is Aunt Georgiana?"

"She is very well… and you have a new cousin." He watched in satisfaction as Annabelle's eyes lit up.

"Oh! I am so glad! Is it a girl or a boy? What is its name?" She fired a barrage of questions at her bemused father.

"It is a boy. His name is to Fitzwilliam, after your uncle and myself."

"I do enjoy Uncle Fitzwilliam's company." Annabelle mused, collecting herself. She looked at her father.

"You have grown, Annabelle." Darcy smiled. "Why, you are almost as tall as me!"

Annabelle blushed.

"At sixteen it is perfectly natural." She said, chin in the air. Then she laughed, and hugged her father.

"I do wish… I do wish I had a sibling!" She exclaimed. She felt her father stiffen, and pull away. "Why, whatever is the matter, Father?" Annabelle looked at her father in concern.

"Are you quite alright, Father?"

"Yes, perfectly." He said, with as natural an air as he could manage.

"Very well then." She decided to let it go. Darcy shook his head briskly.

"I do not linger here long, Annabelle. I must go visit my aunt. You do not wish to come, do you?"

Annabelle shook her head vigorously.

"Oh no, not at all, Father!"

Darcy smiled.

"Perhaps you would like to play mistress of the house until my return? It will be good practice for when you shall inherit Pemberley."

"Very well, Father." Annabelle replied, bowing her head like a dutiful daughter. When she looked up, her eyes were shining. "That would be wonderful!" She exclaimed with an abrupt return to her cheerful manner.

"I take my leave, madam." Darcy bowed smilingly. He turned on his heel and walked out, leaving Annabelle in the suddenly empty house.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Annabelle sat in her father's study, marvelling at all the paperwork necessary to run Pemberley. A rectangular object – a painting – caught her eye. She walked over to it, and was about to lift the dust cover from it when a knock on the door distracted her.

"Come in." She called in a surprisingly mature voice. The door opened.

"Begging your pardon, mistress, but there is a woman and a man to see you."

Annabelle frowned.

"Where is Mrs. Reynolds?" She asked, referring to Pemberley's housekeeper.

"She is sick at home, mistress. She sent me to fill in for her." The grey haired woman replied. Annabelle tilted her head on its side.

"You are her cousin?"

"Indeed, mistress."

"Very well. I shall pay her a visit later on. Send the woman up."

Another knock at the door.

"Enter." Annabelle commanded. The door creaked steadily open. A woman and a young man entered. Annabelle scrutinised them.

The woman had the faint look of someone who has aged considerably in the last few minutes, and the young man looked vaguely concerned. The woman's hair was brown, with stands of grey showing through. Her eyes were dull and tired. She hunched slightly. The young man was handsome – very. He had a determined smile on his healthy face, and his hair was distinctly ruffled.

"Mrs… Darcy." The woman spoke. Her voice was crackly. Annabelle didn't bother to correct her. The woman looked at her, as if seeing her for the first time. "You have a ponderous job for someone so young."

Annabelle reddened, suddenly reminded vividly of her great-aunt, Lady Catherine De Bourgh.

"I did not know that it was proper to comment on one's age." She snapped. The woman bowed her head.

"Forgive my forwardness."

Annabelle shrugged, then remembered that it was not proper.

"It is already forgotten."

"I was hoping to speak to Mr. Darcy…" The woman looked up hopefully.

"He left for town this morning."

"Do you know when he will return?"

"This evening, the very latest. He dreads spending the night at his aunt's." Annabelle bit her tongue. The woman looked as though she might laugh, if only she had the strength.

"I shall not stay… no. I shall not." The young man looked as if he might protest, but she silenced him with a glare. "Perhaps we could confer in private for a moment?"

Annabelle inclined her head and gestured to the door.

The pair stepped out of the room.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Reached a decision yet?" Annabelle asked dryly as they re-entered the room. "I do not see why you are so apprehensive. If you are old friends of Mr. Darcy's as you seem to be, he should be pleased beyond measure to see you."

The woman looked at her, for a long moment. Annabelle began to squirm under her gaze. Finally she flicked her gaze away.

"I doubt it." The woman said in a tone of dire finality. She glared at the young man, who hastily stepped forward to speak.

"May I return to see your father later in the evening?"

Annabelle smiled at the man, who she had taken a liking to.

"Certainly."

"Excellent. Now we shall depart," said his companion with shocking bluntness.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"How was your day, daughter?" Darcy asked as he entered the study.

"Excellent, father." Annabelle laughed. "There was a woman here, who mistook me to be your wife. Amusing, is it not?"

Darcy chuckled appreciatively.

"Immensely."

"Oh! And there was a young man with her, who wished to return to speak with you. I told him that you would not mind. I hope that true?"

"Yes, as you wish. Does he come to ask for your hand in marriage?"

"Father! He is younger than me! How can you speak so!"

"Forgive me, daughter. I have witnessed a newborn first's cry, and I am in high spirits. Perhaps more so for having escaped my aunt for yet another month."

"Father!"

"Do not deny it. You are as glad for me as I am for myself. Fortunately for you, your great-aunt does not require your presence for another two weeks."

"Yes… I should dearly love to see little Fitzwilliam soon though." Annabelle's face took on a wistful expression.

"And so you shall." Darcy's smile seemed a little forced, as though he knew what was going through his daughter's mind.

A knock resounded on the study door.

"Enter." Darcy called. Mrs. Reynold's cousin stepped in.

"Excuse me, sir. There's a young man here to see you."

"Send him up."

"Very well, sir." The door closed.

Darcy raised his eyebrows at his daughter.

"I suppose this is the young man you spoke of?"

"Indeed. It sounds like him."

There was a tentative knock at the door. Darcy smiled at his daughter. He stood up, picking a sheaf of papers off his desk, and gathering them in his arms.

"Enter." He said, shuffling the papers.

The door opened. Slowly and cautiously.

The young man stood there, an inscrutable expression on his handsome face.

Darcy looked up.

The papers fell to the ground.

**A/N: CHOCOLATE PUDDING TIME! When I call out your name, you will file across the virtual stage to wild virtual applause to collect your virtual chocolate pudding. Hey, who said anything about wild virtual applause? At my end, I'll be clapping for you! **

**Okies… here goes…**

**the Mouse in the Opera House… Jules (thank you!)… staricefire… ionalama (no they don't and no, it's not rubbish)… embracing… Allison (neither! Haha…)… Lovin'Mooney… Lucy (thanks!)… lasswithadelicateair45… bobmcbobbob1… Kyra3… FutureFamousMovieDirector…**

**YAY! WOOT! GO GUYS! claps wildly**

**Okay, maybe I should stop that. Dad's giving me funny looks. Whoops. **

**How about… ice-cream cake and hot chocolate next time? So that if you live somewhere where it's BOILING HOT at the moment, you can eat the cake and throw away the chocolate, and if you live somewhere where it's FREEZING cold, you can drink the hot chocolate and throw away the ice-cream cake. Or you can just eat both. :P **

**Love you all! (platonically)**

**Slam a revolving door**

**P.S. I'm not mad. REALLY. :D**


	6. Surprises and Shocks

**Disclaimer: I do not own Jane Austen. I would be dead if I did.**

**Chapter 6: Surprises and Shocks.**

Darcy took a tentative step backwards, clutching at the back of the wooden chair. The young man looked taken aback. Annabelle looked from one man to the other, terribly confused.

"Father?" She asked hesitantly. "Are you okay?"

Darcy sank into his seat.

"Father?" The young man eyebrows rose. "We – I though that you were his wife!"

Darcy seemed to have been struck dumb.

"No," Annabelle laughed. "Don't be silly, I'm his daughter!"

"His _daughter_?" The young man repeated. "But then –" He collected himself, and waited patiently for Darcy to recover.

"We?" Darcy asked. "We?"

"Yes, my mother and I," replied the young man, looking slightly unsure.

"Who are you? You look so much like…" Darcy demanded to know. "Just who are you?"

"Edward… Darcy." Edward admitted. "And you are Fitzwilliam Darcy?"

Darcy stood up.

"My son!" He exclaimed. Annabelle was shocked to see tears rolling down her father's face as the two men embraced.

"Father?" She asked uncertainly. Darcy pulled back, and smiled through his tears – a real smile this time.

"Annabelle. Allow me to introduce to you, my son, Edward Darcy, your brother. Edward. This is Annabelle."

Annabelle stood up and curtseyed.

"Pleased to meet you, Edward."

Edward beamed. He took her hand and kissed it.

"The pleasure is all mine." He said. When he stood up, he towered over Annabelle. She turned to Darcy.

"Father, how old, exactly, is Edward?"

Darcy stood wiping his tears away.

"Why don't ask him yourself?"

Annabelle turned back to Edward.

"I apologize, but how old, exactly, are you?"

Edward chuckled.

"A year younger than yourself, Annabelle." Annabelle noted his foreign accent.

"So fifteen, then."

He nodded. Annabelle tilted her head on its side.

"How do you how old I am?" She asked curiously.

"My mother told me everything there is to know about you."

Annabelle frowned.

"Father, what does Mother look like?"

In reply, Darcy walked over to the rectangular object that Annabelle had noticed earlier and unveiled it.

Annabelle stared at it. The woman in the picture was lovely – though perhaps not as much as Aunt Jane. She had curly dark hair, and a lively expression. Her liquid brown eyes twinkled and laughed.

"Yes, that is Mother." Edward said, sounding rather satisfied.

"I never knew her." Annabelle said sadly.

"I never knew Father." Edward offered.

"As a matter of fact, Edward. Where is Lizzy?"

"Mother told me to see my father, and that you would probably wish to me to stay… but she also said that since you have a wife, there is no real reason for her to stay. She returned to Longbourne to visit her parents and then she said she would leave."

Darcy flung open the door and Annabelle could hear him calling down the stairs for a carriage.

Annabelle motioned to her brother – it felt so strange thinking the word.

"Come." She said. Edward offered her his arm.

"May I?" He asked gallantly.

"Why, thank you." She laughed. Maybe it wouldn't be terrible to have a brother.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Darcy was practically bouncing in his seat.

"Father," Annabelle asked. "Doesn't it take quite a while to get to Longbourne? Mother might have gone by then!" Mother. That word, too, felt foreign on her tongue.

"Nonsense, child. She left this morning. She can't have gone far." Yet through his carefree manner, Annabelle could see a small line of worry on his forehead.

Edward looked slightly less at ease.

"Mother can move very quickly when she puts her mind to it. And she was certainly determined to get away from Pemberley when she realised that you had remarried."

"I had _not_ remarried." Darcy boomed. Edward held up his hands peaceably.

"Yes… I realise that _now. _But before, it certainly seemed that way."

"And don't you tell me how my wife would have reacted. I know her better than you, and she trusts me."

"Do you know her, after the thirteen years that have passed?" Edward asked calmly. "You abandoned her, your love for your estate won over your love for her."

Annabelle could see that the words had hit home for her father. His countenance was changing fast, and she held up a hand.

"Father! Edward!" She cried. "Mother would not have wanted you to be arguing!"

Both faces glared down at her.

"You didn't know her." Edward stated tersely. Darcy just glared. Annabelle felt like jumping out of the carriage and running home. She realised that they were all worried for Mother… but did she really want to meet the cause of all this discord?

Darcy made a non-committal noise in the back of his throat and turned away from the other two. Edward looked out the window. Annabelle, stuck in the middle, did not have this happy pleasure. Instead she studied her shoes and waited for them to reach her grandparents' house.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Darcy practically leapt out of the carriage as soon as it came to a halt. Annabelle stepped out slowly. She glanced around, and could see faces peering curiously out of the windows. Moments later, her grandmother appeared at the front door, followed closely by her grandfather, her aunt Mary and her other aunt Kitty.

"What brings you here, Mr. Darcy?" Mrs. Bennet exclaimed. "Of course, it is very nice to see you and Annabelle again, oh, and this fine young gentleman, you must be Annabelle's suitor! How nice of you to drop by? Are you children by any chance engaged? How lovely! Oh, I must congratulate you, Mr. Darcy; one's children are extremely hard to get rid of. I had my share of it with my children, but then Jane was snapped up by that fine gentleman, Mr. Bingley, and you took Lizzy, and I still have two daughters left, but Kitty's young man seems very keen –"

"Is that so, Kitty?" Darcy said with a trace of a smile. The young woman blushed. "I wish you the best, Sir George is a fine man, and one of my best friends."

Mr. Bennet coughed, looking rather stern.

"What business brings you here today, Mr. Darcy?"

"Hello Grandfather!" Annabelle said, rushing forward, to give the old man a hug.

"Yes, yes… Annabelle, nice to see you too." He fixed a beady gaze on Darcy.

"This, Mr. Bennet, is my son."

A stunned silence ensued.

"Your… son? _Lizzy's _son?"

Darcy frowned.

"Yes, hasn't Lizzy been here?" He asked.

"Why would Lizzy be here?" Mary asked. "We haven't seen Lizzy since you boarded her on the ship." Her voice still carried a trace of bitterness.

"Edward… please…" Darcy's eyes pleaded with his son. Edward stepped forward.

"My name is Edward Darcy. My mother is Elizabeth Darcy, nee Bennet. We came back to England yesterday. Due to a misunderstanding –" here he nodded at Mr. Darcy, " – Mother left me at Pemberley with the intention of returning to Longbourne. Has she not been?"

"I'm afraid not." Mr. Bennet said slowly. "I haven't seen Lizzy for thirteen years!"

**A/N: Here's ice cream and hot chocolate to… musafa…Allison… HalandLeg4ever… kamalachemy88… ionalama… percyismine… lasswithadelicateair45… forgotten-kiss… WhiteCamellia… bobmcbobbob1… BecReader… FutureFamousMovieDirector… Bhavana… Gwen… Nautica7mk… LDB… Kyra3… embracing… Serindipity9 **

**I'm really sorry for not updating sooner, but thank you guys for reviewing! I love you all! huggles all around Hope you like this chapter! Jelly for reviewers next time!**

**s.a.r.d.**


	7. Chasing Shadows

Disclaimer: I do not own anything vaguely Jane Austen. Chapter 7 

Darcy's mouth dropped slightly opened.

"Edward, I thought you said that…" He trailed off, disgruntled and disappointed.

"I know!" replied Edward indignantly. "Mother said she would stay at Longbourne for a while! She didn't tell me were she was going to go after that! I don't expect she wanted you to know!"

Darcy closed his eyes and gritted his teeth.

"Edward, whether you like it or not, I am your parent, and you will show me some respect, please."

Edward bowed his head.

"Yes… father." He said stiffly. "I apologise."

"Well, then. Since it's obvious that Lizzy isn't here, how about a nice cup of tea?" Mrs. Bennet suggested, beaming. "So I may get to know my grandson, ooh, what a spiffing word, better!"

Edward glanced at his father.

"You go, Edward. You and Annabelle can go… I'll go look for Lizzy." Darcy answered distractedly. He made for the carriage, then thought better of it.

"I'll take a horse, if I may." He spoke abstractedly.

"Father!" Annabelle ran towards him. "Father, may I come with you?" She felt like she was five years old and her father was a stranger once more. Darcy stared at her with glazed unseeing eyes.

"Annabelle?" He asked, as though unaware that she existed. "You look so much like her. So much like her." Darcy's gaze turned and fell on Edward. "So do you, Edward." He turned and mounted the horse that the man had brought out for him. Annabelle rushed to him and clutched his hand.

"Let go, Annabelle!" Darcy glared down at his daughter.

"Father! I wish to go with you! I wish to see my mother!"

Her words finally got through to him.

"Go? With me? Nonsense, child. Impossible!" With that, Darcy wheeled the horse around and galloped away.

Annabelle sank to the ground, crying bitterly.

"It's alright, Annabelle." Edward hugged her awkwardly. "You'll meet Mother soon… I promise."

Annabelle shook her head.

"I'm pathetic." She laughed through her tears. "I'm supposed to be the older sister." Edward laughed too, and they embraced.

"Shall we go in then?" Edward offered her his arm. She smiled bravely and blinked away her tears.

"Thank you." She replied.

------------------

"Darcy!" Charles Bingley exclaimed. Darcy charged up the stairs.

"Have you seen Lizzy?" He asked urgently.

"Yes, yes I have!" replied Charles, agonised.

"Bring me to her at once!" Darcy commanded, a wild look on his steady features that Charles couldn't recognise.

"Darcy, I _can't_." Charles' eyes pleaded with him to listen… to understand.

"What are you speaking of, Bingley. You _must _take her to me, before it's too late!" Darcy told him imperiously. Charles winced at his tone.

"It is too late, Darcy – she's gone!"

------------------

"Do you know when Father will return?" Annabelle asked Edward. Edward shrugged in reply.

"You know him better than I do, what is your opinion?" He asked her quietly. Annabelle considered the question.

"He loved Mother very much… it took him a while to get over her disappearance. He refused to spend time with me. I remember asking Aunt Georgiana – you would love Aunt Georgiana, she's the sweetest person, and Uncle Fitzwilliam, oh! They're just so happy!" She broke off, remembering the original question. "I remember asking Aunt Georgiana," she tried again. "Why Father didn't like me. But…"

"But?" Edward pressed eagerly.

"In the end… after the tenth anniversary of Mother's disappearance, Father became… more of a father to me. And we were happy. Then Aunt Georgiana married Uncle Fitzwilliam, and everything was perfect." She turned enthusiastically to her brother. "We have a cousin, brother! A cousin." Annabelle frowned. "Several, in fact."

Edward laughed, rolling his eyes at the same time.

"In answer to your original question, I believe that Father would search forever and a day if there was the slightest glimmer of hope that Mother could be found."

Edward bit his lip.

"That's a long time." He remarked, sounding suddenly childish. Annabelle nodded solemnly.

"It is."

-----------------

"What do you mean, she's gone? She can't have just left!"

"Darcy, please!" Charles placed a restraining hand on his friend's arm. "She stayed long enough to see Jane and the children… I didn't even see her myself! By the time I was notified of her presence she had left. Jane was in a terrible state. She claimed that Lizzy insisted that you had remarried, and that her presence was not required there any longer. Lizzy could always move much faster than dear Jane could… and she was unable to stop her from leaving."

Darcy looked at his friend, eyes wild.

"Where can I find her?" He asked desperately.

"Jane said that she hinted at going to Longbourne, Darcy."

----------------

"Edward!" The two twisted to see Aunt Kitty running towards them. "Edward, Mary wants you!" Edward smiled and started to get up.

"Would you like to come as well, Annabelle?" He asked her. Annabelle shook her head.

"No thank you… I think I will stay out here a while longer." Annabelle replied, smiling gently. Waving him off, she sat on a grass knoll just out of sight of the house.

The atmosphere was so calm, so peaceful.

As if something momentous was about to happen.

---------------

"Longbourne!" Darcy groaned. "I've already been there, Charles. She wasn't there!"

Charles looked pained.

"Perhaps she's with your sister?"

"Perhaps." Darcy agreed, brightening up. "Did she take one of your horses, Charles?"

Charles shook her head.

"I don't think so, Darcy… she probably had one at hand already."

"Thank you for your help." Darcy said, turning around and hurrying down the stairs.

"Anytime… I hope you find Lizzy." He smiled encouragingly.

Just as Darcy mounted his horse, a crash resonated from inside the house. Following it was a silence filled with tension.

As though something momentous was about to happen.

**A/N: Jelly goes to: EllaBella87, forgotten-kiss, anonymous, Allison, WhiteCamellia, kamalchemy88, Pilas, Nautica7mk, Kyra3, icefirestar, Halandleg4ever, the Mouse in the Opera House, ionalama, lasswithadelicateair45, BecReader, percyismine, bobmcbobbob1, FutureFamousMovieDirector, mufasa, embracing,Serindipity9**


	8. Greetings, Stranger

**Disclaimer: Jane Austen stuff not mine**

**Chapter 8: Greetings, stranger.**

There was a rustle in the bushes. Annabelle stood up immediately, ready to run, should a stranger appear. The rustles grew louder, and Annabelle backed up some more, looking wildly around in case someone was able to help her. To no avail – her aunts had returned to the house, as had the rest of her family.

From the bushes, a woman emerged. Her hair was dark brown and slightly askew. Her eyes were downcast and her dress was muddy at the hem. She coughed, a hacking cough, and started forward. Her gaze landed on Annabelle and both froze.

Then Annabelle was running, running as though her life depended on it, towards the woman and embracing her. The woman – Elizabeth – backed away slowly.

"Why has he brought you here?" She asked. "You have no place here."

Annabelle looked at her mother.

"Mother… Mother… wake up. It's me. It's Annabelle!"

Watching that weary face light up with recognition was like watching the sun light up a dark room.

"Annabelle?" She whispered wonderingly. "Annabelle… my _daughter_?"

"Yes Mother. Annabelle. Your daughter."

And then Annabelle was encased in a tight hug and her _mother's_ tears fell and mingled with hers.

--------------

Charles Bingley raced back into the house, followed by, after a moment's hesitation, Darcy. Charles thundered up the stairs.

"Jane!" Charles bellowed. "Jane!"

He wrenched open the nursery door and found his wife kneeling over four-year-old Christine's prostrate body.

"What happened?" Charles gasped, running to his wife's side. "Christine!" Jane collapsed into her husband's arms, crying hysterically.

"Christine was swinging on the shelf and it collapsed on her." Charles and Jane's older daughter, Susan, answered, as composed as her mother wasn't. "Mother wasn't in the room – she had left with Nancy. Nancy went out for a moment – she said she would be back soon."

Darcy greatly pitied this Nancy at the moment – Charles' face was black with a fury rarely seen on his genial face. Darcy stood up.

"Is there anything I can do?"

"No… no…" Charles spoke distractedly. "Go to your sister and find your wife…"

Darcy turned and fled from the scene of such unhappiness.

------------

"Mother… please come in." Annabelle implored.

"Where is your father?" Elizabeth asked, ignoring the question.

"He went to look for you. He will return soon."

"Very well then." Elizabeth smiled – a tired half smile. "Thank you, Annabelle."

The two made their way up the slope. Annabelle could tell that her mother was very apprehensive… but excited as well. Upon reaching the back door, she smiled.

"Home, Mother. We're home… _you're_ home."

Elizabeth looked at her daughter for a moment.

"Yes…" She breathed. "I'm home." With that, she flung the door open and half-ran, half-walked into the house. Annabelle could hear her calling to its inhabitants and laughed aloud before running in after her mother.

"Lizzy?" Kitty asked, wondering. "Lizzy!" She rushed to her sister and embraced her, laughing hysterically.

Grumbling relentlessly, Mary strode into the room. "Stop making that racket, Kitty! I am trying to –" Seeing Lizzy, she stopped, speechless.

"Hello Mary." Lizzy said smiling.

"Oh, Lizzy…" Mary ran forward to give Lizzy a hug. This was possibly the first time Lizzy had seen Mary _run_. She dimly registered Kitty pounding up the stairs, shouting for her mother.

"Where have you _been_?" Mary asked. Then she placed a finger to her lips and said, "No, don't tell me. Tell Papa. He deserves it the most."

--------

Mr. Bennet heard the commotion outside as a mere rabble of noise and girlish exclamations, so he tuned it out and ignored it. He was really quite adept at that. He had to be, after so many years of marriage. He heard someone pounding up the stairs and winced. The noise went to his head. Then someone starting pounding on his door.

"Come in." He said, a tinge of annoyance in his voice. As Mary burst in he raised an eyebrow at her. This was very unlike Mary to be so… loud. He nodded brusquely at her to show that she could speak, but said nothing. She stood there, desperately trying to catch her breath for a moment.

"Lizzy." She gasped, and his heart leapt. "Lizzy's home, Papa!"

Mr. Bennet jumped to his feet, knocking over his chair in the process. He strode to the door then paused.

"Where?" He asked. Mary wrenched the door open and flew out.

"This way, Father!"

As he propelled himself after her, he pondered on the fact that he hadn't seen Mary move that fast in years… in fact… ever.

--------

Mrs. Bennet looked at Kitty, uncomprehending.

"Lizzy? She's in Venice."

"No, Mother." Kitty replied impatiently. "She's here. In Longbourne. Waiting for you."

"Nonsense, Kitty. She's in Venice."

"Mother!"

And for the first time, Kitty clutched her mother's arm and dragged her from her seat.

"Come _on_, Mother!"

--------

It was a strange scene, Lizzy reflected as she stood there silently. Her father was exactly as she had remembered… except… so _old_. He didn't rush to her like her sisters; he merely stood there, impassive. A huffing noise attracted her attention and she turned to see her mother being dragged along the corridor by Kitty. Upon seeing Lizzy, Kitty blushed and dropped her mother's arm.

"Kitty, that was quite…" Mrs. Bennet looked up and saw Lizzy. "…quite… quite…" Her voice trailed off. For the first time in her life she had nothing to say. Lizzy smiled at her mother, but looked back at Mr. Bennet.

Slowly, he held out his arms and Lizzy, choking back a sob fell into his arms.

**A/N: Short, yes, but hopefully sweet? Lamb chops (it's Australia Day) to bobmcbobbob1, ionalama, kamalchemy88, forgotten-kiss, FutureFamousMovieDirector, Serindipity9, cancat90, lasswithadelicateair45, icefirestar,Nautica7mk, Kyra3, WhiteCamilia, Allison, misseri44, BecReader, Jess, insert name here and EllaBella87. I will do review replies later, parents call. Happy Australia Day, guys!**


	9. Explanations At Last

**Disclaimer: I do not own Jane Austen.**

**Explanations - at last**

Kitty brushed a tear from her eye as she watched on the sidelines. Finally, Mr. Bennet pulled away, pushing his second daughter back so he could have a look at her. Lizzy smiled tearfully.

"Hello, Papa." She said, her voice sounding harsh and cracked under the strain of tears. She turned to Mrs. Bennet. "Hello Mama." Mrs. Bennet spluttered, then regained her composure.

"Lizzy, you look... dreadful! Where on earth have you been?"

Lizzy laughed.

"Oh, Mama.." She reached out and hugged her mother, then leaned over and embraced each of her sisters in turn. Still, Mr. Bennet had not said a word. Lizzy turned back to him.

"Oh, do say something, Papa!" Lizzy begged. Mr. Bennet laughed, a short unpracticed sound.

"Say you tell us exactly where you've bee -" He broke off as Lizzy's expression grew dim.

"Lizzy!" Mrs. Bennet gasped, running to her daughter's side. "Mary! Kitty! What _are_ you waiting for? Help Lizzy onto the sofa at once!"

Lizzy frowned, and shook her head as her sisters began to 'help her' onto the sofa.

"I'm fine, Mother... just a little weary..."

"Perhaps you can tell us your story tomorrow?" Mary suggested helpfully, eying her sister with concern.

"No!" Lizzy snapped. "You deserve to know now." Her eyes travelled over the watchers: Mary... Kitty... Mrs. Bennet... Mr. Bennet... Edward... Annabelle... Everyone could see when she had noticed the absence of a certain individual. Her eyes clouded over in confusion and her eyebrows knitted together. Kitty winced. Mary looked away. Annabelle looked at Edward and vice versa. Mr. Bennet looked at his feet. Only Mrs. Bennet remained oblivious to the obvious tension in the room.

"Why are you looking like that, Lizzy? Do you need my smelling salts? You look like you're about to _faint_!"

"No, Mama, I'm fine." Lizzy answered through obviously (obvious to anyone but Mrs. Bennet) gritted teeth. "I was merely wondering..." She really was very good at feigning casualness, Kitty noted. "... where Darcy was."

All cringed in unison.

"Ah... Darcy..." Even to her own ears, Kitty's voice sounded like she had a frog in her throat.

"Oh, dear Darcy!" For once, Mrs. Bennet's intevention was welcome. "He was in a dreadful hurry - he didn't even come in for tea! In fact, he barely did the required introductions for my dear, dear grandson!"

Lizzy caught Edward's eye and smiled reassuringly, though her heart was obviously not into it.

"So... where exactly did he go, Mama?" She asked pointedly.

"Oh, he went looking for you!" Mrs. Bennet exclaimed, beaming. "The dear soul was intent on riding to the Bingleys' because he thought that you would be there! Poor Annabelle here begged to accompany him, but the cold-hearted man refused!" She pouted, looking quite upset.

"He went to... the Bingleys'?" Lizzy asked, sounding quite horrified. "On _horseback_?"

Mrs. Bennet nodded beaming, her countenance of five minutes ago quite forgotten.

"Indeed. He was quite determined to get you!"

Lizzy frowned.

"But I'm here." She disagreed. Then she shook her head. "Will he... arrive soon?"

"Perhaps." Mary answered. "We're not entirely sure where he is."

"Oh..." Lizzy's face fell.

"Lizzy, are you going to tell us where you were or not?" Kitty interjected, with an abrupt (and welcome) return to her brash self of so many years ago. Mary shot Kitty a grateful look.

"Oh, yes." Lizzy nodded, settling herself down on the sofa. "Well..." She started. All around the room, her family settled down in seats, looks of eager expectation on their faces, readyfor a good story. Lizzy closed her eyes reflectively for a moment, as though reliving her experience. Then, she started to speak, her voice hoarse and crackly, with pauses for hacking coughs.

"You all were aware of my departure to Venice. I had been ill for a while - you were all aware of that as well. Not all of you approved of my departure.." - here she gave a slight glance towards her father - ".. but nevertheless, it did save my life." She coughed, then regained her composure. "I recovered... slowly, but surely. My recovery took over two years. Within that time I had Edward." Lizzy shot her youngest child a fond look. "He has been a great comfort."

Edward smiled back at his mother, but his eyes were concerned; he wa obviously taking in her wrenching coughs. Lizzy shook her head and continued.

"When Edward was two,my doctors deemed itpossible for me to go out. I had an escort, but as I wandered the streets of Venice with Edward and Signore Hartlieb, Signore Hartlieb realised that he had forgotten an item that was essential to him. So he bade me wait for him as he ran back. Unfortuantely," Lizzy blushed, the rosy tinge of her cheeks remaining only for a moment before her complexion sank back into its original pallour. "unfortunately, I decided to walk over to a store to purchase a cake for little Edward... who was making quite a fuss."

Here Kitty had the satisfaction of seeing that a male could blush as well as any female. Lizzy smiled indulgently at her son, as though experiencing the moment right then.

"The cake shop was not a long distance away, and I believed I could reach it without any assistance, so at Edward's insistance, we began the trek over to it. Edward was getting rather impatient at that time, and so, he grasped my arm and ran forward. I must not have been as well recovered as I had originally thought, and at the persistance dragging, I lost my balance and fell, striking my head on the cobbled stones that lined the street."

Edward looked down at his feet.

"The passerbys must have been extremely swift in fetching a doctor, as Signore Getz found no sign of me once he had returned. A man walking nearby informed him there had been an accident, and that the parties involved had drowned in Venice's canals. He was no doubt _extremely _misinformed."

Here another bout of coughs ensued.

"Signore Getz returned and informed the other doctors of my mysterious disappearance. They no doubt wrote a letter to Darcy, which, I assume... didn't go down very well. The details during my period of disappearance however, are still rather hazy, so I shall attempt to fill you in." She heaved a sigh, in a voice that was noticeably hoarse. Taking a deep breath, she continued.

"When I woke up I was in a hospital of a sort. I had been unconcious for three weeks and they were rather concerned. Fortunately, they had looked after my little boy, and for that I was very grateful. I thought myself extremely fortunate, except for the fact that I was paralysed and couldn't speak. All my thoughts were in control, I merely couldn't move... or talk. I do not know how long I remained in this state. Sometimes it felt like weeks; sometimes days. What I did not imagine - could not imagine - was that it was years!"

Her voice rose hysterically, then cut off, as she placed a hand over her heart, calming herself down.

"They didn't expect me to survive, much less regain full control of my speech and limbs." She looked down. "Well, perhaps not full control." Lizzy said with a wry grin that seemed, in some respects, rather bitter. Standing up, she walked to the window.

Kitty watched her usually agile sister, and observed for the first time, the look of bitter concentration on her face as she dragged her feet towards the window. One hand made its way slowly to her mouth and a tear dripped onto her dress. She looked up and saw Mary standing above her. Kitty wondered dimly whether it had been her tear or Mary's tear. Their gazes met and complete and utter understanding was exchanged between the two.

* * *


	10. Oh!

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything.**

**Chapter 10: Oh!**

"Fitzwilliam!" Georgiana gasped as he was shown in. "How are you, brother?"

Darcy grimaced.

"Fairly well, Georgiana." He replied. "I suppose Lizzy is not with you?"

Darcy had never been one for being subtle. Georgiana looked confused.

"Brother, has the sun addled your brains?" She frowned. "Lizzy hasn't been here since – she's _never _been here!"

Darcy's face fell and Georgiana took advantage of his momentary silence to press further.

"Brother, are you quite alright?"

"Yes, yes." He brushed her concern off quickly. "The sun has not _addled my brains_. Lizzy has returned. But I know not where she _is_." He wheeled around. Georgiana frowned.

"Where are you going, Fitzwilliam?"

"I have to retrieve my son from the Bennets'. Perhaps Edward can tell me more about the harebrained scheme of his mother's." The words were spoken harshly, but were accredited by Georgiana to his disappointment.

"I think her parents' residence would be where she would most likely go." Georgiana commented, still utterly befuddled.

"I've _been _there." Darcy groused.

"Perhaps you missed her by a little bit." Georgiana suggested, still looking confused.

"She hadn't been there yet!" He snapped as he wheeled towards the door.

"Maybe she hadn't arrived yet!" Her words carried after Darcy's retreating back.

-----------------------------------------------

Lizzy looked around at her sisters, her parents, her son … then her gaze fell on Annabelle.

"Annabelle?" She beckoned to her daughter, patting the chair next to her. Annabelle stood and walked over hesitantly, unsure of what to expect from a mother who had been absent all her life. The other members of the family exchanged glances and made their excuses and left the room.

It was just the two of them now.

"Has Darcy been a good father?" Lizzy questioned, a faint smile on her lips.

Annabelle thought back to the years where she had not known her father. Then she remembered the years where she had.

"Yes," she replied honestly.

"I always did want to see Darcy as a father," remarked Lizzy musingly. Then, she added in an increasingly worried voice: "Do you know when he will come?"

Annabelle looked at her mother with a mixture of pity and regret.

"I do not." The three words seemed to come out with much more coldness than she had intended, so she hastened to rectify it. "I … I'm sure that if he knew you were here he would rush back at once."

Lizzy's lips twisted into a wry grin.

"I suppose the fault lies in the fact that he _does not _know I am here." She said dryly.

"Yes." Annabelle looked away. Lizzy placed a hand over her daughter's tentatively.

"Life will be awkward for a while." She told the girl. Annabelle laughed.

"Life with a father was always awkward!" She exclaimed. "I think this can only be an improvement!"

Lizzy laughed as well, relief coursing through her veins.

"It will still be awkward though." She assured her daughter.

"I don't doubt it." Annabelle replied.

----------------------------------------------------------------

Darcy urged his horse onwards. What was he doing? Lizzy had vanished –_ vanished _into thin air. She had always been rather good at that, he thought bitterly. However the matter might stand, he would take the children – _children_ – home.

God, how would he cope now that there were _two _of them?

Still, he hadn't given up hope that maybe – just maybe – he might find Lizzy once more. He would scour the countryside just to find her. Perhaps that was something he should have done in Venice, instead of reverting into his depression. He was younger then, and inexperienced in the matter of disappearing wives.

He sighed as he passed the Bingley's abode. The lights were still on upstairs and he feared for their child. Darcy hesitated for a moment, wondering if he should stop in. He decided against it, fearing, quite rightly, that he would only be a nuisance.

Straight on to the Bennets' then.

The road seemed bumpier than ever, but Darcy urged his horse on. Nearly there … ah, it was in sight. He turned the horse into the driveway and dismounted. Faces appeared in the upper windows … Mary, Kitty, and Mrs. Bennet … Heavens above! Was that _Mr. Bennet's _face in the library window? What had the world come to? He studied their faces for a moment, wondering what the expression on them was.

Pity?

He shook the thought away, leading his horse towards the stable.

Was that disappointment on their faces?

He pushed his hair back impatiently. He was growing paranoid in his old age. Was he old? He certainly couldn't remember!

Upstairs, Mrs. Bennet was practically foaming at the mouth.

"Girls, run down immediately and inform dear Darcy that Lizzy is here! Or better yet, inform _Lizzy _that _Darcy _is here!"

Mary and Kitty exchanged yet another glance – this time exasperated.

"I apologise Mama, but I will not." Mary said firmly.

"Nor I." Kitty agreed.

"Oh, _girls_. Do you not wish to see the look on Darcy … or better yet, Lizzy's face when they hear of each other." Mrs. Bennet exclaimed, her exasperating matching theirs.

"I would much prefer to see their faces when they _see _each other… but I cannot, because they deserve some degree of privacy." Mary replied. Then, as a thought occurred to her, she turned and made to go down the stairs.

"Ah, you will tell Lizzy then!" Mrs. Bennet beamed in triumph.

"Mary!" Kitty exclaimed. Mary turned around.

"No, Mama, I go to fetch Annabelle to give Lizzy and Darcy more privacy."

Lizzy turned around from her tête-à-tête with her daughter to see Mary standing there.

"I apologise Lizzy, but Mama wishes to speak to Annabelle for a moment."

Lizzy eyed Mary suspiciously – she too had grown up with her mother's 'talks'. The last one she remembered were her mother's efforts to induce a proposal from Charles Bingley to Jane. Nevertheless, in the considerable absence of besotted lovers, she nodded and smiled at Mary. Mary turned and led the girl out.

Lizzy sat in the silence of the room, thoughts and mind churning. She had a daughter – _she had a daughter!_

A distant knock on the door interrupted her thoughts. Her first thought was to let the housekeeper answer it, but as the knocking grew more insistent, she dragged herself off the settee.

"The housekeeper must have taken leave today." She told herself. It was a long, tedious walk to the door for Lizzy, but the knocking never ceased, and she sighed to herself as she opened the door.

Darcy and Lizzy stared at each other.

**A/N: I'm so sorry for the horrible delay in the coming of this chapter, but I've had a terrible writer's block on this story and some really horrible things have happened regarding illness and I just couldn't write. I promise I will not and do not abandon stories, so no matter how long a chapter might take in coming, _it is still coming_. I love you all for the reviews which I am about to toddle off to reply to and thank you all for waiting**

**Love, **

**s.a.r.d.**


	11. Ever After

**Disclaimer: **I own Pride and Prejudice!That's why I'm writing adisclaimer for it! Oh the logic!

**Chapter 11**: Ever After

Neither moved for a moment, for both were too frightened to speak. But was it really fear in their eyes … or … perhaps …

"Lizzy!" Darcy choked out, holding his arms out. Lizzy collapsed into his arms, both in (or very near to) tears. He held her in a tight embrace, holding her to him, so as to ensure that she was not another of his dreams. She, in turn, clung to him, to convince herself that this was real – oh so real! But even as he held her, he could not but notice how thin she was – how frail she looked, and niggling doubts hissed in the back of his mind. He brushed them away – this was a time for rejoicing, not for worry.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Annabelle sat in her aunt's room, silently contemplating the painting on the wall opposite her. Kitty sat down beside the girl, and observed the painting as well.

"Your mother and your Aunt Jane were very close. This painting was done on Jane's birthday, I believe." Kitty said quietly.

The two girls in the painting smiled down at them, faces alight with laughter. The elder one – Jane, Annabelle presumed – seemed to be looking out from the painting with a serenity that astounded Annabelle. But the figure of Lizzy was what intrigued Annabelle the most. The dark haired girl was standing behind her seated sister with light-heartedness evident in her eyes, but worry etched into her brow.

"It is often said that a painting reflects the painter's opinion of the subject," remarked Kitty musingly. Annabelle looked at her.

"Who painted this?" She asked slowly. Kitty observed her for a moment.

"Mary did." _Because Mary was the onlooker during our childhood_. The words hung in the air, detectable only by Kitty and Mary, who had just appeared in the doorway.

"Do you like it?" Mary asked smilingly. _I don't regret it._ Her eyes told Kitty.

"I do." Annabelle replied, oblivious to the tension in the air.

"Your parents wish to see Edward and yourself." Mary told the girl, gaze steadily piercing. Annabelle nodded.

"I'll go get Edward."

"Thank you." Mary called after her.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Darcy looked at Lizzy.

"I'm sorry I wasn't there for you." He said honestly.

"And I'm sorry I wasn't here for you." She replied, face serious for a moment. Then she smiled. "It's over, Darcy! It's all over now!"

"Yes," said he, smiling too, "and we can begin at last."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Annabelle, do you remember anything of Mother and F…Father together?" Edward asked with trepidation. Annabelle considered the question as she made her way carefully down the stairs.

"Not really, Edward …" she replied. "But I remember Father was terribly upset when Mother … disappeared."

Edward smiled.

"Mother is a wonderful person. I'd miss her too if she left." He deliberated. Then something seemed to shut down in his face. "Of course, she didn't _leave, he _sent her away."

"Only because she was ill!" Annabelle said hotly.

"Of course!" Edward hastened to say. "I didn't mean …" He trailed off, giving up.

"I understand." Annabelle sighed. She reached out her hand and placed it on the doorknob. It felt cool beneath her hot palm. Edward knocked on the door, hearing a short 'Come in!'

They exchanged glances, then entered.

The first thing Annabelle saw was her father and her mother – how strange the word felt in her mouth! – standing together. Her father's arm was draped protectively over her mother's shoulders, and somehow he looked different. She tilted her head on its side for a moment, before realising what it was. Her father was _smiling. _Not his usual slight quirk of his lips, but a full smile that reached his eyes and lit them up.

And then she knew that everything would be alright.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N**: It's done! I love you all for sticking with it, you're the bestest. Thank you so much … and I'm considering doing an epilogue to this … what do you guys think? Aye or nay?  Thank you again for staying with me the entire time. Much love, toffee and candy apples.

Until next time, (I'm thinking of doing an Emma retelling sometime in the near future)

Cheers,

Sardine.

P.S. The random square/rectangle was going to be a smiley face until fanfiction decided to take it off. :(


End file.
